


She never misses

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 1 - “She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.”ClexaI kinda changed a lot of the original storyline, so it’s pretty AU tbh





	She never misses

It had been a day since Clarke was captured by the Grounders, and their commander requested to speak with Clarke, seeing as she was the leader of the hundred currently.

Clarke had asked one of the guards, who spoke English, about their commander. Just simple questions; their name, a little about them, just questions so she could figure out what to expect.

She concluded that the Grounder leader’s name was Lexa.

“She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.” The guard told Clarke, his voice soft in contrast to his entire look, from his tattoos to his black mud covered boots.

When Lexa arrived to speak with Clarke, her eyes widened, having not expecting to see someone so beautiful. Lexa began speaking, and Clarke found herself hanging on every single word, from the way Lexa’s mouth moved when she spoke to the way she pronounced certain vowels.


End file.
